


Hidden Flame

by SoldMySoul9YearsAgo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 70’s AU, Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Anal, Bottom Dean, Bottom Dean Winchester, Cas is an angel, Dean is a hunter, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, High School AU, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Lots of Angst, Multi, Slow Build, Slow Build Castiel/Dean Winchester, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, Teenage Castiel/Teenage Dean Winchester, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, not like twist and shout
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 19:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12416718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoldMySoul9YearsAgo/pseuds/SoldMySoul9YearsAgo
Summary: Cas has a mysterious background and moves to a new schoolDean couldn’t care less about anything but protecting his little brother until he saw an angelTakes place in the 70’s~





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fanfic. I apologize in advance for any spelling or grammatical errors. Thanks for reading :)

The red glow from the stoplight looming in the car brings an odd sense of comfort despite his usual new-school jitters. After the altercation from the previous school he’s shocked he can still attend high school at all. Granted, he had to switch schools to the nearest one which was an hour away since his family lived so far out in the north eastern country. His parents didn’t have the money to move houses so he had to move with his aunt who’s barely home. Her house gave off uneasy vibes when he stepped in for the first time. Instead of the smell of cinnamon and apples filling the air as houses tend to do that time of year, the house was barely touched, the small two story cottage had little furniture; only enough to have about three guests over. Castiel didn’t mind though, he had a roof over his head and was on his way to his first day of the new school in the middle of October. He snaps out of it as the light ahead switches to green

Too tired to care he forgot his jacket, trudging on and he soaked up the cold air. Each cool breath filling his lungs as he drinks in the October air.

It’s not too difficult to find his way to his first hour. It goes by fast even though he’s pretty behind being brand new and all. No one talked to him and he wasn’t the outgoing type so when the bell to signal the end of the period came, he just focused on finding his next class. Luckily, it’s just down the hall.

The day drawls on as his classes go by. Finally it’s lunch when he gets out of fourth hour. Even though he was just in gym, he barely touches his granola bar and just slowly sips water as he flips threw a book he picked up from the library when he was in science class. Castiel was ahead intellectually and one of the smartest kids in his year. He was taking a math class two years above his grade level and an advanced English class. Regardless, he didn’t have friends being at a new school and all. 

He knew why people kept his distance from him; Castiel wasn’t the type of person you could look at and already feel like you know them. He had dark brown hair, lightly tanned skin, and icy blue eyes that could make anyone fall for him. He wore tight jeans and plain polos. He was muscular and had a beautiful body structure. Typically at he would be the type you’d see hangin our with the “popular” crowd. However, the subtle scar on his cheekbone and weary eyes shows that he’s been through tough times and it usually turns people away for whatever reason. He doesn’t know if it’s because people want to stay out of trouble or they’re nervous. Either way, he’s come to terms with it and has made it a habit to keep to himself around strangers. 

It takes all of him to try to keep himself in his seat when he hears commotion and sees a group of peers crowding around, chanting. He’s too far to hear or see what’s going on. Everything would’ve been fine except he couldn’t concentrate when they began to raise their voice. It’s not like Cas was in the middle of important business, so against his better judgment he grabbed his things and walked over to the crowd. 

The town he had to move to was small; everyone knew everyone. He was sticking out like a sore eye when he came over but he didn’t really care. 

The moment his eyes connected with what was going on, he was in a trance. He stood more in the back, but he was almost sex feet tall so it wasn’t a problem. It was clear what he saw; the most beautiful person he’d ever seen. Castiel didn’t realize he was staring until he locked eyes with the person. 

The bell rang and he was pulled out from his mind and swept away by the swarm of kids rushing to their next class. Even though fifth hour was his free period, he swam with the stream of teens flowing into rooms.


	2. Chapter 2

He waltzed into the school courtyard outside of the cafeteria. The wind causing his cheeks to have a rosy tint. After lunch was Dean’s free period like most other seniors. He goes to take a seat at nearby bench and light up a smoke. This area of the school was rarely monitored and wasn’t visible from the inside since there were always curtains blocking the windows. 

The lighter flicks on and Dean takes in a long pull. He blows it up into the sky and notices the light grey clouds filling the sky. It would be Halloween soon. He doesn’t usually have plans but this year he was invited to a party. Not sure if he’s decided to go, he pushes the thought away when the door to the courtyard opens and out steps a familiar figure.

It’s the boy he locked eyes with in the crowd during his fight. He hadn’t seen him before, sure that in the small town he would’ve never forgotten him. “You new around here?” Dean asks before he really thinks. 

The boy seems somewhat startled, probably not realizing anyone else was outside, “Oh, yeah.”

Dean made sure there was enough space on the bench for both to sit since there wasn’t much else outside.

“I’m Dean,” he paused, “where are you from?”

“A town about an hour away.” The boy stepped closer and reached out his hand, “My name’s Castiel.”

Dean shook back and Cas took a seat next to him. This was the first time Dean got an up-close look. Castiel was beautiful. He studied his profile as he took another pull from his cigarette. The boy glanced at him and Dean noticed a slight blush appear, he couldn’t tell if it was from the cold or not. Even though he was staring, Dean didn’t care because Castiel was way to gorgeous to not look at. The color of his eyes alone could freeze Dean more than the frigid temperature of winter. His lips were dusted with the color of rosé and a bit chapped. His hair was the color of dark chocolate and made for an incredible contrast to the light tan of his skin. “How’s your first day?”

Castiel looked to Dean’s face with a little smile, “A little boring I guess.”

Dean gave a little chuckle, “That’s high school I guess.” taking a drag from the cig, “Do you smoke?”

He faced Dean more, “Not in a while. I honestly don’t remember how to do it.” 

“Do you want to try?” Cas have a nod and Dean gave a small smirk before taking a long inhale and holding it. He gently put his hand to Cas’s jaw, pulling him closer. They were so close Dean could feel Castiel’s breath hitch when he opened his mouth so dean could breath in the smoke. He leaned away, smiling down at his cigarette fully aware of how incredibly intimate that was. 

Dean sure as hell didn’t believe in love at first sight, but he thought Cas might be an exception.


	3. Chapter 3

Did that really happen?

Castiel just sat there sharing a bench with this stranger who could’ve easily kissed him multiple times. It wouldn’t have freaked Cas out so much except for the fact that in the 2 minutes he knew Dean he already wanted to devour him.

Everything from his head to toe, Castiel admired. How Dean’s eyes were a green forest you could get lost in, how his high cheekbones blushed in the cold, making his freckles even more pronounced. His lips looked soft and plump and honestly the most kissable lips ever seen. The thought of his bow legs wrapping around Castiel-

“What’s your next class?” Cas was pulled back to reality.

God the conversation was boring but Castiel never wanted to leave, “English Lit; it’s my last class.”

Dean gave a little smile, “Looks like we have a class together.”

The bell rang just then and Castiel couldn’t help but be a little sad even though their conversation wasn’t really going anywhere. He got up and looked over at Dean who was stepping out the last of the bright embers from his cigarette. Castiel is about to pull out his schedule papers to figure out where to go for his last class, “Wanna walk to class together?” Boy oh boy Castiel just wanted to hear more of Dean’s voice and the thought that Dean might want to spend more time with him too made Cas blush. He gave Dean a nod and followed when he gestured through the door to go inside. 

The walk to class was pretty quiet. Mostly it was filled with stares back and forth and little blushes. God they were like two middle schoolers with budding crushes. It was some what cute actually, but the pining. They clicked so fast it was almost like they knew each other from an alternate life.

\- 

To Dean, this new kid was the most interesting thing to happen to him in all of high school. Sure, his life had never been filled with wild adventures, but he wasn’t a boring guy. He had a big reputation around town since his dad always goes out of town for jobs and when he is home, he’s basically the town drunk. The Winchesters have always had rumors circulating the town, but Dean has learned to live with it. Especially since everyone knows his mom died in an unexplainable house fire and since that day, John Winchester was never the same. Some people would say that John started the fire. Dean knew in his heart that his dad would never do that. Even though he was only 6 when it happened, he’d seen how his parents were together. They had a happy marriage. 

If it wasn’t for what people would say, Dean thought how different he might’ve been. Maybe he could’ve grown up like most every other kid in the small town and gone to school everyday and not be an outcast in the majority of the social circles. Despite his fucked up household and reputation, Dean hoped. He hoped so fucking much that it hurt. It hurt him when his dad would come home and give him a new bruise, yet, Dean still hoped that things could be different. 

The feeling he got when he was near Castiel was electrifying. Dean just wanted more. Maybe it’s hope.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Mention of self harm in the beginning*
> 
> Also, I plan on start writing longer chapters. I’ve got a lot in mind for this story so if you are interested stick around :)

Dean was fully aware of how fucked up he was. He looked at the small, fading cut marks on his hips. It was the most convenient spot for Dean to create scratches with his blade. God forbid Sam see him mutilate himself. Some of the now scars were made out of anger or sadness, but Dean had quickly been addicted to the sight of the marks.

“Dean!” Sam called from his room.

Dean forced himself to take his eyes off his few fading scars and get up to see what he’d been called for, “What’s up Sammy?”

“I was telling you to get up. If I didn’t you’d have slept in all day,” Sam scolded.

“It’s Saturday though,” he said, wining a bit.

“It Tuesday, Dean.”

Fuck he was right. Dean wasn’t mentally prepared for another school day. With no one to really hang out with since his best friend Crowley moved back to England. Maybe he could sit with that new kid, Castiel.

-

Castiel almost didn’t wake up on time. Thank god he set the alarm so he’d have an hour to get ready. It’s not that Cas took a long time to get dressed for school and all that, but he liked having the time to make breakfast and not be rushed walking to school.

Shit, he was not over that Dean kid. Even though literally nothing happened, Cas felt the shared electricity. Castiel has never felt that before. Even with his experience with everything at his last school, he never felt that connection.

Cas didn’t like thinking about his past. It was dark. So he didn’t. He decided to focus on anything but his past.

It was the most peaceful morning in a long while. Birds chirping, the coffee machine boiling, the sound of kids on bikes passing in front of the house. There’s the sound of a wind chime from the neighbors. It was a good, steady calm to help him lean into the counter and forget.

He opened the front door and finished drinking his coffee looking out through the screen door. There was a chill from the outside late-October weather. It was a good numbing feeling. Once Cas finished his coffee, he grabbed his backpack and headed down the street toward the school.

-

The cigarette smoke smell is so embedded in Dean’s leather jacket, it’s almost a tell tale sign he’s around. Oh god how he hated today. Nothing in particular, he woke up generally easily today. Finally it was lunch and he looked forward to seeing Castiel. However, he couldn’t find him as when he scanned the cafeteria. Damnit. He walked out to the courtyard and opened his notebook. It was embarrassing but the best way to empty his emotions without violence was poetry. 

_Your eyes, they see the darkness_

_Your mind is of anger and pain_

_Like tunnel vision it’s all you see or feel_

_Controlled by hatred is easy for you_

_No love to give, more misery subdued_

_Sorrow you’re filled, you won’t let go_

_Deeper you dwell into the black hole_

_Spiraled and falling, so much confusion_

_Subconsiously you live in illusion_

_That’s what you believe_

_Can't you see, you’re fooling yourself_

_It's your own disease_

_You lie to the ones who really care_

_Then look inside and feel despair_

_Why you send yourself off to the slaughter_

_You’re headed for the sacrifice_

_At the devil’s altar_

_The wings of evil, you’re tempted to fly_

_While Hell awaits_

_For your final cry_

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a short chapter but that’s because the next one is longer than one I’ve done before. They were originally gonna be one buuut it would’ve been waaay to long. I promise I’ve got some exciting stuff coming:) thanks for sticking around

The day went by as a blur. There wasn’t a remedy for his anger, nor a cause. When he looked over to see Cas in English, there wasn’t much he could say. They sat next to each other since that’s where they sat the day before, but that’s the only reason. Dean wished to God he knew what to say. He wanted so badly to experience this new emotional with him. What to call it? He didn’t know.

The bell rung after what felt like literally hours. Dean couldn’t wait to go home and take baby out for a ride. Wait.

“Hey Cas,” Dean said, finally breaking their silence.

“Hi Dean. What’s up?” He smiled and tilted his head just a bit and god it was so cute.

“I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today. I figured since you’re new you probably won’t have too much going on,” Dean babbled a bit, but he really couldn’t help it.

Dean could’ve swore he saw a little blush creep up on Cas’s cheeks, “Yes, I’d like that.”

Dean smiled and the two walked out of the class together, smiling to themselves. They made slightly uncomfortable small talk as they passed by each other’s lockers and headed out. They walked to Dean’s house in the nippy air. It was nice and refreshing; Cas didn’t seem to mind it. It was the first time all day Dean didn’t feel angry, he was sure it was something with being around Cas.

When they got to the house, Dean gestured Castiel inside and invited him to sit down. “So, how do you feel about burgers?”

Cas was a bit taken back since it was the first thing that Dean said in all this time, “Uh, they’re great,” Cas chuckled, “that’s what you were thinking about?”

Dean smiled and realized how random his question was, “Guess so. What do you say we head out and grab some dinner. Afterward I’ll give you the grand Winchester tour if you feel up for it.”

Castiel just smiled and nodded in response.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit longer than my usual chapters. I plan to continue to write like this or more, so long as you enjoy it :)

Castiel was in a completely new place with Dean. Not just literally, but he felt like he was taken to another planet the way Dean talked. Cas could melt in his voice. All Dean could y’all about was his baby. To Castiel’s relief, it was his car. To Dean though, it wasn’t just a car- no. This was the best car to ever exist. It was a 1967 Chevy Impala, and despite the age, it ran beautifully. Cas could tell Dean kept “her” up to date.

They pulled into a diner near the edge of the town actually called The Diner. They stepped in and grabbed a booth. It was cute and all decked out like it was still the 50s. “It’s not my go-to place, but their food is awesome,” Dean smiled.

“What’s good?” Cas looked confused at the menu.

“Everything pretty much. All their food is named after bands and artists as old as Elvis to cool classics like Led Zeppelin,” Dean pointed to different spots on he menu, “this is the sandwich section, burgers, sides, apps, etc. Oh, and drinks are on the back.”

He found it really adorable the way Dean talked about things he was passionate with. Even with something as small as the menu at one of his favorite dives. The waitress came around, “You boys ready?”

“Can I get The Beatles burger and a water please?” The lady jotted down little notes and turned to Dean.

“Yeah can I have the Pink Floyd with fries and an unsweetened iced tea?” Cas noticed Dean didn’t once look at the menu.

“Comin’ right up kids,” she walked off to the kitchen.

Castiel turned to look at Dean, “Unsweetened iced tea?”

Dean looked a bit confused, “What’s wrong with tea?”

“Oh nothing, I figured you’d be more of a Coca-Cola type guy.”

“Well truly I am. After time and time again of my little brother gettin’ on my ass for always drinking soda, I just got used to it.” Smiling, Dean looked up, engaging more in the conversation.

Cas gave a weak laugh, “That’s cute your brother gets on you like that. My siblings and I were never really that close. We did family stuff, but didn’t make it a priority to hang out together.”

“How many siblings do you have?”

“Five; Gabe, Ezekiel, Anna, Michael, and Luci. That’s six kids including me”

“Damn, that’s a big house. Did you all love here?”

“No, just me. I moved in with my aunt, Amara. But she’s rarely around so I’m kind of on my own.” Cas didn’t know how much is okay to tell upfront. He didn’t want to scare away his first possible friend.

“I see. You got a whole house to yourself huh?” There was a gleam that passed over Dean’s eyes.

“I guess it’s kind of lonely- but I’m fine. I’m quite introverted so it doesn’t really bother me,” he had no idea how far he should share. There wasn’t anything that made him uncomfortable saying it, just that he didn’t want to make the conversation awkward.

“Luck you then, in a way,” Dean smiled, somehow he was able to sense Cas’s creeping tension and made him feel at ease.

The food arrived and both Dean and Cas eyed it hungrily. Dean wasn’t kidding when he said the food was awesome. After a few minutes of silence between the two, they were eating after all, Cas spoke up, “So, where to next?”

Dean is just picking at his fries now, he finished faster than Castiel, “Anywhere. You wanna go for a drive?”

Cas smiles, “I’d like that.”

Dean pulls out his wallet and pays for the food. He nods to the waitress on the way out and walks with Cas back to the car. Dean pops in a custom mix tape. Cas felt like this was a dream. He loved being with Dean. He loved the person he was around him.

-

They drive around for a while, Dean pointing out places to Cas along the way. He was nervous as hell, but after a few minutes, he was able to ease into talking more. Castiel made him feel excited and relaxed. It wasn’t an easy sensation to describe. The energy around them was a cozy blanket to the chill of fall creeping in. Finally, Dean pulled up to the place he really wanted to show Cas.

Tonight was a close, full moon. They were far enough away from the town that the street lights, houses, and shops were twinkling stars behind them. The sky was illuminated by shining crystals and the glow from the moon. Where Dean has parked, the car overlooked a peaceful field of tall grass, swaying in the low wind.


	7. Chapter 7

He smiled, “Where the hell is this?” Cas overlooked the silvery field. It was magical.

“Just a field,” Dean replied with a wink, “Do you like exploring?”

“Sure, why not.” Smiling, he opened the car door.

Dean got out and went to the hood of the car to light up a smoke. He knew Cas hadn’t minded so much the first time, so he hoped Castiel would be ok with him smoking. He took a few hits before he felt Cas’s elbow softly nudge him. “Hey, Dean?”

He brought the cigarette down, “Yeah Cas?”

He could tell there was hesitation in his eyes. Speaking of eyes, Dean could fall right into them. Cas’s eyes were slowly darting from side to side, then suddenly focused right back at Dean’s. He could fuck Cas right now, right on the hood of his car. The temptation was nauseating if he thought about it enough. Something pulled him toward Castiel. He doesn’t know what it is, whether it be fate, love, or simply coincidence. Something magical and misty about Cas sucked Dean in.

“Dean,” oh god his voice was raspy, “is... is this a date?”

There was an smile impossible to hide creeping up on Dean’s face. A blush dusted his cheeks as he flicked his eyes down to Cas’s lips, “It’s whatever you want it to be Cas.”

There was a pause, a quick rush of cool wind before Dean felt Castiel’s cold hands cup his face and pull him into a kiss. It was a small press of the lips and the two looked each other dead in the eyes, “I want it to be Dean.”

After Cas said that there was no turning back, no hesitation. Dean closed his eyes and pushed his lips back into Cas’s. He was intoxicated. Dean felt safe. It was a bizarre feeling. They exchanged nips at each other’s lips and tongue play. It was only getting more intense. Dean pressed his body against Castiel’s. He trailed his hands up and down his shirt. Fuck, his jeans were getting tight. As if Cas could read his mind, he nudged his leg between Dean’s thighs. He couldn’t help it, a quite loud moan slipped out. Cas stoped kissing to take a breath, “Cas, wha-“

Castiel began planting hickeys all over Dean’s neck, slowly moving to his collar bone, opening the buttons to his flannel which surprisingly had no undershirt. “Ugh, Cas. I-“ he came up when Dean started talking and softly kissed him. As soon as the flannel was open, Castiel’s hands started feeling every inch of his torso, like he was memorizing it. Dean realized he’d kind of been standing there moving with whatever Cas decided to do next. As if signaling his “turn” Cas pulled back and allowed Dean to do whatever. He immediately took off his flannel and started to lift Cas’s shirt. He got it off Cas and made sure to repay everything, he loved giving as much as getting. He planted dark hickeys on Castiel’s jaw, neck and collarbone. Dean went back in for a more controlling kiss, smiling through it. There was definitely going to be rumors tomorrow at school. He didn’t care, he wanted the world to know that Cas was his.

-

They started to slow, making each kiss more passionate and deep. Cas was being pushed back to lay on the car hood. He grabbed Dean’s waist and fell back. Cas couldn’t help but smile. He pulled Dean by the shoulders to lay next to him. They sat like that for a while, laying shoulder by shoulder on the hood of baby, looking up at the stars. Cas was the first to sit up. He stood and turned to Dean, “If I recall, there was some exploring promised?” Dean smiled and went around to open his trunk. He grabbed his leather jacket and a blanket. “Are you cold?” There wasn’t a verbal response due to Cas simply wanting to be next to Dean. He kinda just wandered over to Dean and he draped the blanket around him. They walked away from the car and Dean picked up Cas’s thrown shirt off the ground . They held hands as Dean led him down a path through the woods. It wasn’t scary like he forest typically is at night. Instead, the trees reminded Cas of Dean’s eyes. “Here we are,” Cas was pulled from his little daydream. Dean carefully took the blanket off his shoulders and laid it out in a clearing on the ground, “I know it’s not exploring, but it’s all about the thought that counts right?”

Cas laughed, “I love it.”

Dean took a seat on the blanket, “Wanna play a game?”

Cas followed and sat across from dean, “What’s the game?”

“Two truths and a lie. There’s a twist; if you can’t guess correctly which is the lie, you take a shot of whiskey. However, if you guess correctly, the other person takes a shot.”

Cas smiled, “Ok cowboy, lets play. I’ll go first.”

Dean pulled out a cigarette and lit himself up. God the unbearable temptation of the skin showing under his open leather jacket was just cruel. But he had to draw his mind back to the game, “So, first, I’ve never smoked directly from a cigarette. Second, I live alone for the most part, and third... I’m a virgin.”

Dean burst out laughing. Cas smiled and waited for Dean to catch his breath, “Yeah sure ‘virgin boy who could’ve easy fucked my brains out five minutes ago.’ That’s hard to believe.”

“Damn you’re right. I thought that’d be hard.”

“Yeah maybe if you didn’t tongue me down   
just-“

“Yeah, yeah I get it,” they laughed together, “alright pass me a flask.”

Cas took a sip of whiskey while Dean thought. Dean really got him smitten. All he could do was stare at Dean’s lips, “Ok, numero uno, I’m bisexual. Uh, I love Led Zeppelin. Lastly,” Dean looked away and smiled- definitely not hiding his cheeks blush, “I really like you Cas. Honestly, I know we just met but there’s nothing that could keep me away from you.”

Fuck Cas felt his eyes tear up. He lunged himself at Dean, wrapping his arms around his waist inside his jacket, “Dean-“

He stroked Cas’s hair, “So which one is the lie?”

“Oh god um, goddamnit Dean just tell me.”

Cas felt Dean adjust and kiss the top of his head, “Numero uno, virgin boy. I’m gay as hell.”

Cas, still laying between Dean’s thighs, gave Dean soft belly kisses.

“Hey wanna try something new?”

Cas turned on his back and looked up, “What are you thinking of?”

Dean flicked away ashes from his half gone cigarette then held it in front of Cas’s mouth, “Here,” he didn’t hesitate taking the cigarette form Dean and smoking a bit. Cas took a long drag and looked up to the moon. It was directly above them. He closed his eyes and let the smoke out. Cas really liked Dean. Maybe it was more than a crush somehow. Castiel felt so drawn to Dean. He’d never experienced any euphoria like this before. It was subtle and not so subtly growing. He passed the cigarette back to Dean who just put it out in the ground next to him. Dean pulled part of the blanket to cover Cas’s torso since he was still shirtless. The moon looked close above as the two drifted to sleep. Dean was laid on his back while Cas hugged his waist. It was a peaceful send off into their dreams.


End file.
